evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by FX
The following are programs broadcast by FX. Current programming Original TV shows Dramas * Taboo (2017) * Legion (2017) * Snowfall (2017) * Pose (2018) * Mayans M.C. (2018) Comedies * Baskets (2016) * Atlanta (2016) * Better Things (2016) * Mr Inbetween (2018) * What We Do in the Shadows (2019) Anthologies * American Horror Story (2011) * Fargo (2014) * American Crime Story (2016) * Feud (2017) * Trust (2018) Miniseries * Fosse/Verdon (2019) Variety * FX Movie Download (formerly known as DVD on TV) (2001) Syndicated repeats * How I Met Your Mother (2011) * Mike & Molly (2014) Upcoming programming Dramas * Y'' (2020)1 Comedies * ''Breeders (2020)2 Animated * Fish Hooks ''(June 5, 2019) Docuseries * ''The Weekly (June 2, 2019) Miniseries * Devs (2019) * Mrs. America (2019) * Cat's Cradle (TBA) * Hue 1968 (TBA) * Shōgun (TBA) In development Dramas * The Changeling (TBA) * Crimetown (TBA)10 * The Girl (TBA)11 * Heist 88 (TBA)12 * Her Body and Other Parties (TBA)13 * Honey (TBA)14 * The Mastermind (TBA)15 * Trashers (TBA)16 * Run (TBA)17 * Space (TBA)18 * Welcome To Night Vale (TBA)19 Comedies * Compliance (TBA)20 * Ride or Die (TBA)21 * Untitled Lil Dicky project (TBA)22 * Untitled Robert Kelly project (TBA)23 Miniseries * A Teacher (TBA)24 * No Place Safe (TBA)25 Former programming Original programs Dramas * The Shield (2002–08) * Nip/Tuck (2003–10) * Rescue Me (2004–11) * Over There (2005) * Thief (2006) * Dirt (2007–08) * The Riches (2007–08) * Damages (2007–10) * Sons of Anarchy (2008–14) * Justified (2010–15) * Terriers (2010) * Lights Out (2011) * The Americans (2013–18) * The Bridge (2013–14) * Tyrant (2014–16) * The Strain (2014–17) * The Bastard Executioner (2015) Comedies * Son of the Beach (2000–02) * Lucky (2003) * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2005–12)a * Starved (2005) * Testees (2008) * The League (2009–12)a * Louie (2010–15) * Wilfred (2011–13)a * Totally Biased with W. Kamau Bell (2012–13)a * Anger Management (2012–14) * Legit (2013)a * You're the Worst (2014)a * Saint George (2014) * Married (2014–15) * Partners (2014) * The Comedians (2015) * Sex & Drugs & Rock & Roll (2015–16) Animated * The Dick & Paula Celebrity Special (1999–2000) * Archer (2009–16)a * Unsupervised (2012) * Chozen (2014) Other * No Relation (1996) * Bobcat's Big Ass Show (1998) * The X Show (1999–2001) * Your Favorite Girl Next Door (2000–01) * The New Movie Show with Chris Gore (2000) * The Orlando Jones Show (2003) * NASCAR Drivers: 360 (2004–05) * 30 Days (2005–08) * Black. White. (2006) * Brand X with Russell Brand (2012–13) Non-original programs * The Ghost & Mrs. Muir (1994–95) * Julia (1994–95) * The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis (1994–96) * In Living Color (1994–97) * Mr. Belvedere (1994–97) * Room 222 (1994–97) * Trapper John, M.D. (1994–97) * Twelve O'Clock High (1994–97) * Batman (1994–98) * Lou Grant (1994–98) * The Mary Tyler Moore Show (1994–98) * Rhoda (1994–98) * The Tracy Ullman Show (1994–98) * The Adventures of Superman (1994–99) * Wonder Woman (1994–99) * The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams (1994–2000) * The Bob Newhart Show (1995–98) * Daniel Boone (1995–98) * Evening Shade (1995–99) * The Green Hornet (1995–99) * Picket Fences (1995–2000) * L.A. Law (1995–2001) * M*A*S*H (1995–2003) * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea (1996–97) * 21 Jump Street (1996–98) * Phyllis (1996–98) * Remington Steele (1996–98) * Miami Vice (1996–99) * St. Elsewhere (1997–2001) * Hill Street Blues (1997–2002) * Cops (1997–2005) * The X-Files (1997–2005) * NYPD Blue (1997–2008) * Lost in Space (1998–99) * Chicago Hope (1998–2004) * Newhart (1998–2005) * WKRP in Cincinnati (1999–2002) * Millennium (1999–2004) * Married... with Children (1999–2008) * Sports Night (2000–02) * Beverly Hills, 90210 (2000–03) * Doogie Howser, M.D. (2000–03) * The Pretender (2000–04) * Ally McBeal (2000–05) * Freaks and Geeks (2001–03) * Two Guys and a Girl (2001–04) * King of the Hill (2001–09) * Undeclared (2002–03) * The Hughleys (2002–04) * Mad About You (2002–07) * Angel (2003–06) * Roswell (2003–06) * Judging Amy (2003–07) * Dharma & Greg (2003–08) * Fear Factor (2004–08) * Still Standing (2004–08) * Reba (2004–09) * Yes, Dear (2004–09) * The Practice (2004–10) * That '70s Show (2004–10) * Firefly (2005–07) * Spin City (2005–10) * 24 (2005–11) * Arrested Development (2006–09) * Malcolm in the Middle (2007–11) * Pimp My Ride (2007–08) * Boston Legal (2008–10) * The Bernie Mac Show (2008–11) * My Name Is Earl (2009–11) * Prison Break (2009–12, 2017) * Lie to Me (2010) * Two and a Half Men (2010–17) * Running Wilde (2011) * Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (2011–13) * Ben and Kate (2012) * The Ultimate Fighter (2012–13) * Glee (2012–14) * Dads (2013) * Parks and Recreation (2013–14) * Raising Hope (2013–14) * Ellen (2013–17) * Gotham (2014) * The Grinder (2015) * Scream Queens (2015–16) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2001–08, 2013–16) * The Exorcist (2016) * Wayward Pines (2015–16) * 24: Legacy (2017)